


No Interruption

by glitchkillgasm



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, I'll tag as I go, M/M, probably, smut to come, you fucking heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchkillgasm/pseuds/glitchkillgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU that takes place in the future, so Pietro is a teenager when Peter quill is assumed to be in his thirties by the movie timeline. Basically, I wanted Pietro to be picked up by the ravagers when Peter is still a part of them, for reasons that will be discussed later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The universe is big, like, really big. Like, "holy shit this place is huge".  So big that Peter hadn't had the opportunity to meet another Terran besides the couple of men that were Ravagers alongside himself, it had been a couple of decades, and he was beginning to notice that a majority of the people that appeared to be human, were sadly not. He had been plucked from his home planet by Yondu and his gang back in 1988, and he didn't like to admit it, but it was lonely. Apart from his cassette player that his mother had given to him before she had passed, he was left with his own thoughts and the occasional conversation that struck a chord with him. Oh, and not to mention the multitude of flings he had with women from various sections of the galaxy when he didn't strike out completely like the absolute doofus he was. Surprisingly, Peter had never entertained the idea of sleeping with another man. Sure, he had given it a few fleeting thoughts here and there, but nothing too serious, and he definitely lacked any experience in that department. Hell, even as much as he bragged, he had only slept with a few girls on account of "wanna see my spaceship?" not being the best of pick-up lines when, you know, everybody and their dog has one. Not to mention that "people call me star-lord" sounds like something out of a Star Wars parody porno. 

 

Messages come from all corners of the quadrant, they've become pretty popular in terms of customers given that they don't generally back down from a challenge, and that they're the best at what they do. Generally speaking, the Ravagers deal with anything that involves stealing. Unfortunately, this includes living beings that aren't too happy about being taken aboard and transported to their destination, but it pays handsomely. What happens to said living being after shipment isn't any of their concern, or at least it isn't supposed to be. There's a man on the line speaking to Yondu personally and Peter doesn't pay too much attention to detail, just taking in the basics of the conversation with a lack of interest until he catches wind of the boy in question coming from the greatest planet of all; Earth. The land of hot dogs and bad ass guitar solos. He swears that he almost gives himself whiplash when he spins around and faces the monitor, his eyes wide with visible excitement that appears to disturb Yondu, who just  _knows_ the damn loud-mouth is going to put his two cents in. Not more than a second passes with their leader considering the risks and complications that'll come along with the kidnapping before Peter chimes in with a "We'll do it" and he swears that if the blue bastard that abducted him as a child tries to negate his statement that he's going to have to punch first and apologize later. 


	2. Never Tasted Terran Before

It's not like their customer hadn't given them fair warning towards the capabilities that the teenager they were after possessed, he had out-right just told them that he was a mutant and that although he was human, that he had an incredible power. They had to struggle a lot more than they would have hoped to get to him, which was honestly pretty damn humorous if Peter was being honest with himself, watching Yondu trail after the boy and try to lock onto him when he was going so fast. He hadn't seen him so frustrated since the time that he had set them back a couple thousand units by eating what was apparently some rare delicacy from a distant planetoid, he didn't have the heart to tell him that they should have refused business to whoever the hell believed that tasted good. By the time they caught him and he was inside of their ship, he looked worn out and there was a tinge of guilt in Quill just by the way that he looked panicked, but didn't have enough energy to do anything about it. They must have chased him for a hundred miles before he had even slowed down to the point of being a motion blur.

 

\----------------

 

In the back of Peter's mind, he's already established the fact that the boy is really easy on the eyes, and that it's going to be hell watching over him when it's his shift. He's already attempted to escape the ship twice, and the only true reason that the number hasn't increased is probably because he realized that the cold embrace of space isn't exactly going to be much better than spending a while with a bunch of gritty men that stare and make lewd comments. There's no real way to contain him, because when it comes down to it his speed knows no bounds, apart from his exhaustion that is a very real aspect of his mutation. His body is obviously modified by his DNA to help him survive even going that fast as well as keeping up a stamina that just doesn't seem to quit on a human scale, but he has to stop sometime. He's visibly annoyed by the silver-haired teenager, he's got two more hours left until he's going to trade off with one of the other Ravagers, but he's got a hunch that he's going to wear his patience thin. Speedy's seated across from him, his arms folded over his chest and his chin tilted up; obviously meant to be the poster child of defiance. He's not buying it, and he's got a lovely set of tools that he can use against the kid if he gets any smart ideas and wants to try and hurt him, so that helps in letting Peter know that he is the boss of him. Even if at times it doesn't seem that way.

The silence is taken over by the too fast ramblings of said boy, and there's a pulsing in his throat that makes him notice that he's holding his breath, teeth gritting together just a bit. "Never thought that I'd meet aliens, but I have to say that you don't look like what the movies imagined you would. No green skin or scales, just a moustache that makes you look like a total creep." he tries his best not to reply to it, swallowing down his words to the best of his ability and just keeping the information at the farthest point of his conscience, just for future reference. He's not one to hold grudges, but he has to admit that the kid isn't doing the best job at starting on the right foot with him. Then again, Peter lingers over how they had basically kidnapped him from his home planet, and were now taking him to an undisclosed location. He's probably scared right out of his pants. Sympathy isn't something that Peter often finds himself experiencing, but the distant memories of being picked up by a bright light in the sky at the tender age of eight is easily reflected onto the boy.

Shifting in his seat so that he can lean forward and rest his elbows on his thighs, he takes that section of silence to get a closer look at the teenager who coincidentally shares his name. Apart from the obviously silver-tinted hair, he's pale, but it suits him well, he's also got the darkest eyes that he's ever seen. There's a tingling in his spine when he catches a glimpse of his pink lips that seem to stand out from the rest of his features and once he takes note of how long he's been fixated, imagining how soft they must be, he sees that the kid is smirking ever-so-slightly. He's not certain when he started swinging "that way", it's not like he minds it at all, he's just mainly concerned with the fact that he has no clue how old Peter-- Well, the other Peter, is. He figures that he should be more freaked out by the way that it turns him on, the thought of chasing after someone so youthful and likely innocent. Pull yourself together, he tells himself, you must not screw the silver- haired loud mouth.

"Why are you staring at me, man?" it's hard to keep track of time on the ship, because only a couple of places have clocks, and timezones in the galaxies are pretty fucked up and hard to navigate in the first place. He has no true gauge of how long he's been sitting there, listening to the ramblings of a mutant. Peter's teeth subconsciously graze over his bottom lip and he shakes his head, "I'm not. I'm making sure you don't escape." and that's such a lie that he has to try and convince himself that it's what he's truly doing. For the sake of being a professional, he reminds himself. Maximoff lets off a bit of a chuckle at that and leans back in his seat, which is more of a crate repurposed as a seat.

"If I wanted to escape there wouldn't be anything that you could do to stop me, Mr. I never caught your name."

"I didn't throw it. Plus I'm pretty sure that I have enough strength to keep someone like you from leaving this ship." And perhaps it's a little bit harsh, but it's as good of an opportunity as any, and he's almost giddy when he strikes up his best cool guy expression and let's off a "Most people call me Star-lord" in his direction, but it's instantly brushed off with a snort from the other man. He's not sure if he's relieved that the boy isn't frightened by the vibes that he gives off, or if he wants to reinforce them until he is.

"So," he starts, standing and casually making his way towards the door, too slow for someone with his powers, "what would you do if I just walked out right now, Star-dork?" and it's obviously a challenge, but so far Peter hasn't shown him that he's in charge. Practically the only reason that Maximoff hasn't taken off yet is because space isn't easy to navigate on foot for anybody, much less a human that requires oxygen. He supposes that he can take over their crew with his speed, but it suggests that he knows something that they don't in regards to where he's going, and that he's just being a smartass during the ride. Or perhaps he just has a deathwish and he doesn't give a damn about anything, hard to say, really. This challenge is one that Peter isn't intimidated by, he enjoys the little comments that the teenager throws his way, and if he isn't mistaken, it's a form of flirtation. Surely that coy little grin on his face isn't purely innocent and suddenly Quill doesn't feel too bad about wanting to chase after him and see where it leads, because it's obvious that he's teasing him. Peter moves towards their captive with a couple of strides and he squares up to him, glancing from his hand that's lingering over the door handle and back to his face, which seems to change expressions drastically now that he's so close.

"I might just have to restrain you, if you do something like that." he smirks, and there's definitely something inside of the silver-haired boy's eyes that resembles temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fail at keeping up with things, and I'm super self conscious about my writing so please be patient D:


	3. Cherry Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry to have to split the smut in two D:

Tensions grow high when you're trapped on a ship with a bunch of men from all corners of the galaxy, especially when there's alcohol involved and there's the looming paranoia that somebody's going to get screwed over in the end. There are a select few of Ravagers that had to be turned loose because of their policies when it came to self-preservation, always finding new ways to get ahead of everyone else instead of splitting their profits among the crew. It was a horrible job, if Peter was being honest with himself, the pay was measley and the sleeping areas were cramped to the point of practically everybody spooning one another. But there were rewards, ones that the Terran knew that he could keep to himself no matter how rough things turned out. His mother had left him with a gift when she had passed, the first model of the walkman that he carried around with himself, with only one cassette tape to accompany it. The songs on the tape were some of the favorites that his mom had listened to, and those lyrics and tunes were one of the only things that he had left to remind him of his time on earth. Or of the fact that he had ever had a family before Yondu had kidnapped him from his home planet. It was comforting, to say the least, something that Peter would risk his life for.

There were stifled noises that came from the teenager's mouth that sent waves of energy down Peter's body and he felt it rush downwards, running over his spine in a jolt. It was incredible how he didn't even have to touch the boy sexually to get a reaction out of him, only having pressed him up against the nearest wall and twisting his arms behind his back to get him to submit. Not a lot of people would have expected for Peter to be dominant in the bedroom, but there was certainly enough pent-up anger inside of him to give the silver-haired mutant what he wanted. His breathing was heavy and he was nearly tempted to leave the smaller man to take care of himself, but his cock was painfully pressing against the material of his pants, and he hadn't fucked a Terran before.

A faint smirk formed on his face as he kept his grip firmly on Pietro's arms and raised his hand to grip at his nearly white hair, tugging back on it so that the teenager would be forced to look him in the eyes. Green eyes met nearly black ones, and before the loudmouth could come up with something snarky to say, Peter leaned forward and their lips sealed together almost too gently for how he was restraining him. He had known from the very instance that he had met Pietro that he had authority issues, something that he himself shared with him, so it was frankly rather easy to see. He tasted sweet, like the kid had been doing nothing but binging himself on sugar-filled substances, but Quill didn't mind it, his tongue lightly seeking out the fullness of his bottom lip. Maximoff found himself frozen in place, all of his senses were being driven wild by the older dude in the heat of the moment and with such minor effort on his part that it was borderline shameful, but still, he did not move away. He didn't struggle, he didn't react all too much as his mind reeled at the very idea that he had actually found a way to not blow his chances with that guy, much like he had done with practically everybody that he had hit on in the past.

Very slowly, rosy lips began to press back against the other man's, eager and needy and Pietro couldn't get himself close enough with "Star-Lord" still keeping him pinned. He seemed to take note of his urgency for more because his hips are pressed firmly into his ass the next second and Pietro can feel the outline of Peter's cock against him, causing him to moan. The great legendary outlaw of a man had always preferred to "make love", it was a lot more passionate and with him constantly having to deal with violence, it seemed healthy for him in some ways. But he couldn't pass up a good opportunity to fuck a mouthy teenager into submission, especially when he looked as damn good as Maximoff. He doesn't waste time, fingers clutching into that long hair of his and holding him in place as his tongue seeks out the inside of Pietro's mouth. Peter swears that he's never tasted anybody like him, he knows that he'll crave him in the future, and the saddest part is that he probably won't be around to give him his fix. That's why he slows things down a bit, decides it's best to enjoy himself instead of focusing on getting it over and done with just for the sake of getting off.

The vibrations of a moan transfer into Peter's mouth, and he's had enough experience to know that the boy is as good as his with how he's reacting, and the best part about it is how he's only getting started. Usually the women that he has to compete for take a lot of convincing to go to bed with a Terran, he's heard some pretty wild things being thrown about in regards to his species, even surprised an Aaskavarian when his number of genitalia didn't match up with her expectations. He couldn't tell if that was a bad thing or a good thing, but considering his eyes were closed half of the time to distract himself from those needle teeth, he didn't do too well in gauging her feedback. Almost felt better to have a fork being stabbed into his ribs when he was found out by that Reyjak girl that he had picked up somewhere along the way.

There's a sharp pain in his bottom lip and Peter growls under his breath at the sensation, pulling back to look at the teenager that they're technically holding captive, his green eyes scanning over that smug expression on his face, the subtle upturn of his lips that make it so transparent that he likes to tease. Not like he had already figured that one out for his own, he thinks to himself, rolling his eyes. If he wants to play the helpless little victim and Peter's expected to be the man taking advantage of him, he ponders just how far he's willing to get into character, and how far the boy will want to take it. It's something they can figure out as they go, but Peter swears that if he's just seducing him to get a hand on his gun that he's gonna be  _so_ freakin' pissed. Star-Lord strengthens his grip on his hair and pushes his face up against the wall, subconsciously making sure that it isn't too rough, and that he doesn't accidentally bust up their cargo. The way that Pietro's back arches when he's holding him in that position tests his patience, and he finds himself wanting to rush and feel just how tight he is, craving to see how perfect that ass looks when his view isn't obstructed by pesky clothing. It doesn't take long before Peter has his confidence in touching him back, his free hand moving to run along the curvature of his spine and down towards the edge of his pants, daring to slip underneath the material to grab at the flesh there. It's something that he shouldn't bring up to him, because no guy wants to hear that they have a girl's ass, but he swears to god that he does. 


	4. The Dirty Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am sO SORRY

The blank stare in those black eyes of Pietro's are somewhere else and he can just tell that his body's on overload at the moment, probably trying not to cum too soon with the way that Peter's got his jeans around his knees and working him open with spit and one of his fingers. It's definitely one of the kinkier things that star-lord has experienced in his days, namely for the quality of the subject that he's sexing up. The teenager swallows down a moan as the older man twists his fingers downward and finds this /perfect/ little spot inside of him that makes him push himself back readily, wishing that there was a way for him to just get /deeper/. He's got him held there and he can tell that he wants to switch the roles, wants to take control and make Peter move faster and do things his way, but he's not having any of it. In fact, Peter swears he can practically feel the kid vibrating with how much pent up energy he has inside of him, and he has no fucking clue. Pietro's mouth falls open and he looks so gorgeous like that, his jaw slacked and his hair messy, fighting back the urge to beg for it. 

"More-" there's no space between his words, too fast for Peter to register the first time he hears it, "I need more."

A small smirk crawls across his face and he curls his finger inside of him once more, rubbing against the spot that the kid hadn't even know existed before he had showed it to him, "You're gonna have to ask nicer than that." he chuckles to himself, green eyes filled with amusement. 

Pietro swallows thickly, and with it his pride diminishes and Peter loves to see that he's absolutely submitting to him in that moment, not just playing it up or telling him what he wants to hear, just a "Please give me more" from him that he can tell is slowed down on his part, just to show sincerity. 

Positioning his index finger to slide inside of him as well, Pietro instinctively pulls away from the sensation as soon as it starts to ache with the stretch, but Peter is there to tighten his fist in his hair to give him the sensation that he doesn't have a choice. After two fingers, star-lord is pretty sure that the silver-haired boy is going to be able to take his cock without too much of a struggle, but he certainly doesn't want to loosen him up too much before he has a chance to feel his tightness around him. "You ever have anybody touch you like this, kid?" he asks, tongue running over his lips briefly even though he knows the answer, he just wants to hear him admit it before he leaves him fucked out and covered in cum in one of the storage rooms. 

"N-No, never anything like this.. Never this.." Peter can't help himself from grinning like an idiot when he actually causes him to stutter by moving his digits along the sensitive walls of his ass, wanting to make sure that he's nice and ready and turned on so that he doesn't flake on him. That would be even worse than the kid getting a hand on his gun and fucking up the entire mission. He's not sure that it'd be worse than one of Yondu's world-Class rants, though. "Good." Peter states happily, "because we've still got a quadrant to go, and I'm just getting started." his hand moves away from the grip in Pietro's hair and instead goes to fumble with his belt buckle. Using two of his fingers, he's able to snap the button of his jeans open and pull down the zipper, still making sure that he's still fucking the mutant with his fingers properly. 

Reaching into his underwear to pull his cock out, Peter withdraws his hand away from Pietro and disregards his noises of disapproval from the loss of contact, knowing that he's going to be crying out when he has to take something much bigger. Dark eyes glance over and meet his own as he nudges his thighs apart further and gets close, lining the head of his cock up with his entrance before pushing forward. The ring of muscle resists at first and one of Peter's hands holds onto Pietro's hips tightly, resting his forehead against his shoulder blade as he slowly sinks inside of him, the pleasant warmth surrounding him. With subtle whimpers and curses on the teenager's part, Peter finds himself fully buried inside of him to the hilt and he has to take a minute to let the both of them adjust. If he starts pounding into him he'll cum too soon and not give the boy a good first time, and potentially he could hurt him, so that's also a concern. 

He's not one to swear much, but he has to let out a "fuck" under his breath when Pietro clenches around him and he has to concentrate on not finishing until he relaxes, instead focusing on lightly trailing a line of kisses along the teenager's pale throat, subtly grinding his hips into his ass. "So I'm the first pervert to think about taking advantage of a hot little piece of ass like you?" he mumbles, and he isn't expecting an answer at all, the fingers gripping onto his hips moving alongside the front of him to ghost over the underside of his neglected cock. 

A surge of arousal runs through Peter's spine as his fingers run through a streak of sticky precum and he teasingly rubs at the sensitive head, Pietro gasps at the sensation and pushes into the touch, his erection pressed against his stomach almost entirely with how hard he is. "You like that, baby?" he whispers heatedly into his ear, index finger toying with the slit and spreading the fluid around, just to gain a reaction and drive him wild. He's taken back when the silver-haired boy starts to move himself, slightly at first, but then more deliberately to fuck himself on his cock, these delicious moans of his leaving him with each movement. 

His body is trembling in such a great way, and Peter grabs a hold of his hair once more, holding Pietro in a perfect arch so that he can see all of his body and have access to every inch of him. "I knew you'd be a natural," he moaned out, thrusting his hips without mercy and leaving the teenager to breathlessly catch up to him, "Perfect little ass like this just begging for it." he added, even daring to bring his hand down to slap the flesh of his ass. The sound his his hips slamming against Pietro's backside echoed through the room and he just knew that the other Ravagers would be able to hear it, but he wanted to make it a point that this was /his/. Nobody was allowed to touch him. 

Clear fluid leaked from Pietro as he was being thoroughly fucked, and the filthy words coming from the filthy ravager that had taken him onto his filthy ship were getting to him, threatening to make him shoot onto the wall in front of him without even having a chance to jerk himself off. Steadying himself with one arm on the wall as Peter began to go more roughly, Pietro felt the pressure building inside of him and that pleasure pooling in his stomach, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. 

"I think that I'm.." he didn't have much of a chance to finish the sentence before Peter angled his hips and he was hammering away at his prostate, practically milking his orgasm out of him on purpose. "Cum for me, then. I want to feel you cum." the older man growled, the teenager's body shook and he let out a cry, feeling the pleasure reach its peak before the relief came from actually shooting his load. The pearly fluid coated the metal of the ship's interior and the contractions squeezed around Peter's cock, bringing his captor closer to the edge as a result. 

It didn't take much more than a few extra hard movements of his hips for Peter to release inside of Pietro's warm entrance with a muffled moan, his teeth digging into his bottom lip to prevent being so loud. He didn't want the kid to get a big head about giving him the most intense orgasm of his sexual career, after all. 

They moved away from one another after a while, and the both of them breathlessly put their clothing back on before taking their designated seats (crates) on each side of the room. Peter always had this issue with thinking that things were a good idea until he reached his climax, it was only after that that he would fully realize the error of his ways. 

"So I've been dying to ask, are you a space pirate?"

"Are you a grandpa?"

"No."

"Well there ya go."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's short. I'm sorry. I'll post about a chapter a day, though.


End file.
